The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method therefor, a circuit substrate, and electronic apparatus.
In recent years, semiconductor devices have been developed, in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are laminated. The majority thereof have been those in which bonding of a wire or a lead to an electrode of the semiconductor chip is performed for the sake of electrical connection. However, since the wire, etc., have been provided, there has been a limitation in miniaturization. It has also been developed to perform electrical connection by forming a penetration hole in a semiconductor chip and filling the penetration hole with molten solder. However, when a narrow penetration hole is filled with solder, a void is generated and, therefore, reliability in electrical connection is unlikely to be ensured.
The present invention is to overcome this problem. It is an object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method therefor, in which electrical connection can be performed with high reliability and with ease.
In order to overcome the aforementioned problem, the present invention provides a thin film forming method, in which, regarding a method for forming a thin film by a chemical vapor deposition method, a liquid containing a material for the thin film is placed on a part of or parts of a substrate, the material for the thin film is vaporized from this liquid so as to be supplied to a part of or parts of a thin-film forming surface and, therefore, the thin film is formed on the thin-film forming surface with a predetermined pattern.